


The Cost of It All

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Challenge, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when they meant the world to each other, but even that's never a guarantee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 27 - Love

 

There once was a boy who was smart, friendly and utterly alone.

He could hear everyone’s thoughts clear as his own; dangerous to admit, debilitating to ignore—so he lived in his imagination and traded on dreams.

One day a young girl appeared who was scared, lonely and as fantastically different as him—she could become anyone but had to hide to survive.

He vowed to protect her as best he could from the world.

And then they were no longer children but adults on opposite sides of a familiar line, learning the hardest lesson—that love meant letting go.

 

 

 


End file.
